


Hold Me Tight, Love Me Right

by sonus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boom promotions, Canon Compliant, Donghyuck is tired but Jisung makes it better, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonus/pseuds/sonus
Summary: As Donghyuck's graduation from Dream comes closer and the preparations for their last album together begin he finds himself pushing and pushing for more. Maybe too much.If only there was someone who would be able to help him during the hardest times.Enter Jisung.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165
Collections: NCT Rarepair





	Hold Me Tight, Love Me Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this little something :D
> 
> This is another fic fest that I managed o finish and I need to thank my little support team for motivation<3 You know who you are.
> 
> To my prompter: I'm not sure if this is exactly what you had in mind for this one but well... I hope you enjoy this canon Jihyuck (is that even the ship name wow)
> 
> The prompt:  
'200. canon dreamie prompt! A realizing how endearing B is as they film for the boom mv'
> 
> Okay so I think that's all, enjoy!

There’s nothing special Donghyuck expects to come out of the ‘Boom’ music video filming.

Well obviously, he expects the video to be stunning and the album to be a hit but nothing else.

It’s their first and last comeback as six and while Donghyuck is angry at their company he is still glad he has a chance to participate in it at all despite Taeyong’s and Mark’s loud protests.

But Donghyuck doesn't budge under pressure of his friend's stares as he announces his new schedule with the Dreamies.

"You shouldn't do it," Mark says after he catches Donghyuck on his way to his room. The younger's mind is already in the practice room, learning the choreography for Boom and planning new pranks he can use on the younger members.

He turns his head to look at his best friend's worried face. Donghyuck gets Mark's concern, he really does, he has spent countless nights worrying about the older too.

"I'll be fine hyung," he says in a tired voice. "Just let me do my thing."

Mark frowns at him and his grip on Donghyuck arm tightens.

"I don't want you to be fine I want you to be _good_," he says and Donghyuck delicately sets himself free of his best friend’s hands.

"I said you shouldn't worry and I mean it."

Mark lets him leave after that.

♫♫♫

He really doesn't expect anything other than having a good time while promoting with his friends. And maybe being a little too tired at times but that part he is used to and can deal with.

What he doesn't expect and also doesn't know how to deal with is the feeling at the pit of his stomach as he watches the scenes the rest had already recorded for the music video.

Donghyuck blames the feeling on his sadness about the fact that this _is_ their last time together.

He is so immersed in the dance moves of his team members that he nearly jumps when he hears someone stop behind him.

“Hey Hyuck,” Jeno puts an arm around him and looks at the monitor to see what the younger is watching. His face falls a little but Donghyuck can see how hard he tries not to let it show. “Ah, the scenes we already have? C'mon, we need you for the recording.”

Donghyuck smiles at his best friend and when he looks away he can see the rest of Dream waiting for them.

Renjun waves his hands above his head and there’s a big smile on Jaemin’s face.

Donghyuck’s gaze falls on Jisung and stops at his figure for a moment. The youngest looks so grown up now, his head way above everyone else's.

It makes Donghyuck feel a certain way and for the most part of the shooting, both during the dance and monitoring, he finds his eyes tracking Jisung's movements.

He doesn't know how to deal with it, with the slowly growing emptiness in his stomach and the realization hits him suddenly.

Jisung has gotten handsome. Well, he has always been that but it has never bothered Donghyuck before. But now for some reason, it does.

He decides to ignore it for now because dwelling on it won’t do him any good while they are shooting for the video.

Donghyuck takes his eyes off of Jisung and when he turns around he finds Renjun staring at him with a questioning look.

Well, maybe he can talk to the other about it when they are done.

Donghyuck smiles at his friend and Renjun frowns in return.

♫♫♫

After the shooting for the day is done and all lights get turned off Donghyuck seeks Renjun out.

He wanders through the corridors of their dorm, questions piling up in his head and he is almost at the point where he is starting to believe Renjun is hiding from him when he finally catches a glimpse of the older.

“Renjun!” he yelps and his friend stops in his tracks.

“Hyuck?” he asks softly and turns his head toward the younger. “Shouldn’t you be at hyung's dorm?”

Donghyuck sighs. He is tried, so tired of everyone telling him where he _should_ or shouldn’t be.

And it probably shows on his face because Renjun’s expression changes and he pulls at Donghyuck’s hand lightly.

“Let’s go to my room okay?”

Donghyuck nods quickly and the two of them make their way through the quiet corridors together, still holding hands. The sound of their steps echoes through the small space and Donghyuck wonders where the others have disappeared to.

“We still have some shooting to do tomorrow right?” he asks the older just to be sure.

“We do?” Renjun asks more than answers him and then waves his hand. “Of course we do why are you even asking.”

Donghyuck’s eyes travel back to the empty corridor they are leaving behind as Renjun lets them into his room.

“It’s so quiet here it’s almost scary.”

“_Oh_, that,” Renjun laughs shortly and settles on his bed. “Everyone is in Jisung’s room watching a movie. I was supposed to join them too but I wanted to go to the hyung’s dorm to get you.”

“Why are we in your room then?” Donghyuck asks. He is glad his friend thought of bringing him to watch the movies with them and as he gets so excited he almost forgets why he has been looking for Renjun in the first place.

“I saw you wanted to talk,” Renjun states and Donghyuck laughs lightly.

“For a moment I forgot you know me too well,” he murmurs and settles on the bed next to his friend.

Donghyuck picks up Renjun’s hand from the mattress and starts playing with it. The older doesn’t oppose and instead relaxes into the touch.

“So tell me,” Renjun starts. “Does this have to do with the way you couldn’t take your eyes off of Jisungie today?”

Donghyuck truly hates Renjun sometimes.

“Why would I do that,” he says more than asks because he knows the older is right. That was his original plan after all. To come and asks Renjun’s opinion on this.

“Oh _please_ it was so obvious. Now _talk_,” Renjun sends him a glance that tells Donghyuck that he shouldn’t fool around. “I still wanna watch the movies with the rest.”

So he does just that. He tells Renjun all about that strange feeling he had the whole recording and the way his glance just kept coming back to Jisung.

Renjun listens in silence, nodding his head from time to time. He is oddly quiet and in a way it makes Donghyuck’s mind catch up to what it all sounds like.

There’s no need for him to finish because Donghyuck feels like he knows exactly what his friend will tell him even before he opens his mouth to speak.

“Judging from your face you already know what this is,” Renjun says and his voice is surprisingly soft. “But if you need my help with anything just come here.”

Donghyuck smiles at the older lazily and gets up. It’s time for them to watch that film with the rest.

“Let’s go,” he says and a smirk appears on Renjun’s face as they head out and cross the quiet corridors.

“How about you go sit next to Jisung?” he asks and Donghyuck throws him a murderous glance.

“_Shut up_,’ he mumbles and then they get sucked into the color and chaos of Jisung’s room.

It’s a long night.

♫♫♫

The next day feels even longer.

The filming for the music video goes smoothly enough and everyone has fun hopping around the set and laughing, not really thinking how this is their last time together.

It’s easy to forget about all the worries as Jeno chases Donghyuck and Renjun screams at them from the sidelines and the youngest of the trio almost forgets.

Almost.

When his friends aren’t trying to distract him, Jeno catching up to what’s happening. It would be hard not too.

The moment Donghyuck steps onto the filming set that day it’s hard for him to tear his eyes away from Jisung.

Donghyuck knows he is staring. There’s no point in denying it now and he isn’t afraid to admit to himself that he likes the younger either.

Somehow it isn’t this huge revelation and it doesn’t shake Donghyuck’s world. It just is.

He doesn’t mind it that much as they film, changing clothes and hairstyles along the way.

“How about you make Hyuck show his forehead?” Jeno asks the stylist as he slips into the room that Donghyuck is getting his hair and make up done in. There’s Jaemin trailing behind him and Donghyuck scowls at his friends.

“What are you two planning?” he asks waringly. Donghyuck might be the biggest prankster in Dream but the others aren’t bad too. It makes him feel concerned.

“We? Planning? Never,” Jaemin looks at Donghyuck innocently and the older rolls his eyes.

“Since when do I believe in your bullshit Nana,” he says and Jeno gives them both a _look_.

“Now, now,” he says calmly and turns back to the stylist. “I thought it was a good idea. To shake things up a little.”

Donghyuck wonders what _things_ Jeno has in mind.

“I don’t see why not,” the woman says and she pulls hard on the back of Donghyuck’s chair which makes him yelp and Jaemin laugh. “Tell the others he will be ready in a few. If they want to blame anyone for the delay, tell them to blame Jeno.”

The last part is aimed at Jaemin and he nods eagerly as she points a sharp comb at him.

And when the door finally shuts after the duo it's his time to laugh.

"What was that about?" the stylist asks and Donghyuck meets her eyes in the mirror. She has already started on him, getting the stray hairs out of his eyes.

“Like hell I know,” he mumbles and his mind goes to the way Jeno has been observing him all morning. Was this about Jisung somehow?

“They are weird,” the stylist sighs and Donghyuck shrugs in agreement.

Their eyes meet in the mirror again and they burst into laughter at the same time. Dreamies are wild sometimes but no one would have them any other way.

♫♫♫

When he finally gets from the stylists’ rooms a few minutes later everyone is staring at him, even the directors. He can’t say he doesn’t enjoy the attention, it’s quite the opposite normally, but all the eyes following him in silence as he crosses the set to get to the rest of his team make him feel exposed.

The Dreamies blink and finally start moving around again as soon as he joins them again. Renjun throws him a little smile. Jeno and Jaemin laugh at something and Donghyuck feels it has to do with him and the way he has trouble catching Jisung’s gaze.

When he finally manages to get the younger’s attention he smiles a little at his reaction.

Jisung freezes and looks at him for a second too long.

"This hairstyle suits you hyung," he says and fidgets awkwardly with his fingers.

Donghyuck raises his eyebrows in wonder. He isn't imagining things. There is a blush coloring the younger cheeks as he turns his head away to look everywhere but at Donghyuck.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Jaemin high five Jeno with a laugh.

The sigh that Donghyuck lets out is almost painful.

♫♫♫

Apart from that little accident the rest of the preparations go smoothly. There is no time for Donghyuck to really _think_ about what he should do now, what his next step should be.

They are extremely busy. Busy with practicing, busy with fooling around, sometimes too busy for him to drag his legs far enough to reach his room in the other dorm.

It earns Donghyuck more worried glances from the hyungs than he can count.

Mark even appears once or twice despite his own busy schedule at their practice room with fresh bottles of water and questions visible in his eyes.

But he never asks any of them and the enthusiasm on the Dreamies faces ease his worry a little bit. Or at least Donghyuck hopes it does.

"Just take a break once in a while ok?" he tells them as he is about to get out of the door to, no doubt, go practice himself.

"We aren't kids anymore hyung, we will manage," Renjun says and nudges Jaemin to get back up from the floor where the younger is lying like a starfish.

"You better be careful or we will kick you out of the Dream group chat," Jaemin winks at the oldest and Mark rolls his eyes with a small smile.

"You wouldn't dare," he says and there's laughter in his voice. It feels so good to be back together as seven even if for just one second.

"Oh? Try us," Donghyuck yells from his place on the floor as an idea blooms in his head. "How can you call yourself a Dreamie if you can't dance to Boom?"

Mark gives him a _look_ but the rest of the boys seem to like what he is implying.

Jeno smiles innocently and Donghyuck laughs because he can tell what words will leave his mouth even before they do.

"Or Stronger? Honestly hyung, a disgrace."

Mark groans loudly but Donghyuck can tell they have won already from the way his shoulders relax as he reaches into his pocket to get his phone out.

"_Fine_," he says as if he really did fight the idea for even a second. "I can't get myself kicked out from it now, can I?"

Donghyuck smirks and everyone jumps up from the floor, suddenly energized again.

"_You absolutely can't_."

♫♫♫

Donghyuck is always worried before the actual albums release.

No matter if it's Fire Truck or Chewing Gum or even Boss which wasn't even his song, he is always stressed. His hands clamped together and his mind focused on the screen of his phone.

He usually prefers to be alone when the music video drops. It's easier when he doesn't have to control his emotions as he reads through the early comments and watches a few reaction videos.

Donghyuck isn't the only one like this. Mark usually shuts himself in a room with his guitar, mindlessly running his hands over the strings and mumbling lyrics under his breath.

Jeno works out. Doyoung reads.

The only exceptions he can really think of are Renjun and Jaemin who always stick together and discuss how the whole music video came out. Donghyuck is tempted to join them sometimes.

No one really knows what Jisung does at the time everything is released. Chenle isn't living at their dorms anymore so spending that time with his best friend is out of the question.

Donghyuck can only guess that the youngest spends this time similarly to him; in his room alone, eyes on the screen of either his phone or laptop.

He never expects to see Jisung knocking on his door about ten minutes before the music video is supposed to be released. And yet that’s exactly what happens.

Mark has once said that one must be insane to disturb his alone time, the one when he truly needs his space. Normally, Donghyuck would agree. He really needed those short breaks from human interactions and he was willing to fight for them.

But this time it’s different. Or maybe it’s because it’s Jisung, eyes sad but the corners of his mouth lifted up in a small smile.

“What are you doing here?” Donghyuck asks even though he has already decided to let the younger in.

Jisung just shrugs and the older moves out of the way so that they can both get inside and shut that door before someone else decides to pay Donghyuck a visit.

They don’t talk much that evening. The music video plays in silence and then they lean in to read comments on the screen of Donghyuck’s phone.

Most of them are positive and the older can’t help but smile at the response of their fans.

Jisung more than smiling at the comments smiles at him. Donghyuck notices but doesn't comment on it.

The younger then throws himself on the carpet and they just chill in comfortable silence.

And as the night comes over the room and Jisung crawls over to joining Donghyuck on the bed, there’s a thought that keeps coming back to him.

Maybe Donghyuck should change his schedule for when music videos drop. He doesn’t mind having Jisung at his side at all.

♫♫♫

After that promotions begin.

Performing on stage is something Donghyuck loves. He loves the loud cheers or that satisfaction that comes along with successfully hitting high notes.

Some of his members say he was born to be on stage. Donghyuck can't exactly argue with that. Stage is where he feels truly himself.

It’s one of their first shows for Boom, Donghyuck doesn’t know which one exactly, he has stopped counting them some time ago.

They are all getting ready in separate rooms because people are aware that they would just create chaos otherwise.

The stylist frowns at Donghyuck hair as she runs her hand through it and then just stares at it in wonder.

“What you wanna go with today?” she asks him as she gathers her tools.

It’s a generally known fact that it’s better to ask Donghyuck his opinion before styling his hair for the live performances. The reason is lost in time but if you asked any of the hyungs they would groan in pain. As if any of them even remember what happened.

“Show my forehead again?” Donghyuck looks at the stylist and, _of course_, just his luck, it’s the same one who styled him at the filming set. She raises her eyebrows high and smirks.

“Did it work?” she asks and Donghyuck is tempted not to answer but she points the comb at his head and he values his life more than his pride.

“Exactly, did it?” Renjun slips into the room and closes the door behind himself quietly.

Donghyuck’s gaze follows the older as he throws himself at the sofa in the corner of the room.

“Renjun-ah,” the stylist frowns. “You will ruin your hair.”

Renjun fakes an apologetic look and when she turns around to start working on Donghyuck’s hair he sticks his tongue out.

“_I hate you_,” Donghyuck mouths but it only makes Renjun smile.

“I know it worked just fine and I’m sure it will do the trick again,” the older says and Donghyuck wants to _choke_ him.

“_Do you ever shut up?_” he asks but there’s truth to Renjun’s words because as soon as they step out of the changing room and join the others Donghyuck can see the same _something_ in Jisung’s eyes.

He deliberately ignores the other’s knowing smirks.

♫♫♫

Being on stage feels amazing and Donghyuck doesn’t realize how tired he is until the lights are no longer on and the screams of their fans die out.

He leans on Jisung for balance.

“Hyung?” the younger asks in a soft voice and Donghyuck forces his head up, up to meet his friend’s eyes. “Hyung—”

Renjun appears by their side and throws an arm around Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“I’ll take care of him Jisung,” he says in a tired voice and Donghyuck shifts his head to protest, to say that he is _fine_.

Renjun’s eyes tell him to not even bother.

“I can do it,” Jisung’s hand finds its way to Donghyuck’s waits and the younger delicately keeps him in place. “I’ll take him to the dorms. He can sleep at mine.”

From the corner of his eyes Donghyuck can see Jeno, his shoulders tense and a few steps behind him stands Jaemin, his usually bright face tired too.

“You sure?” Renjun asks and when Jisung nods he lets go of Donghyuck. “Don’t let Mark know. Actually, don’t let any of the hyungs know.”

Jisung nods slowly, eyes focused on the boy in his arms.

Renjun sighs and looks back to Jeno, Jaemin, and Chenle. Lastly, just before leaving, his eyes find Donghyuck’s.

“It’s fine, right?”

Donghyuck nods and lets himself be lead back to their dorms by Jisung’s gentle hands.

♫♫♫

More shows pass, recordings happen and in the middle of it all Donghyuck finds himself sneaking out to Jisung’s room every night.

The younger’s bed is softer, more comfortable and there he doesn’t have to pretend he isn’t tired at all. At the other dorm, he can feel eyes on him at all times. Be it Mark or Doyoung or anybody else really.

Jisung lets him in every time without any questions and they often spend an hour or two just chatting about everything. It’s relaxing and helps Donghyuck fall asleep.

It’s pretty obvious everybody is worried about him. Well, they are worried about everyone but he is probably at the top of their lists.

He can see it in the way that Jisung forces his eyes open even when he is falling asleep, just to make sure he will get some rest too. Or when Renjun stays behind and gives him extra water bottles. Or in the way Jaemin’s hand lingers on his back a little too long after he smacks it before they are about to go on stage.

There’s even more, Jeno’s watchful eyes and Chenle’s carefully planned visits to the dorms, but Donghyuck tries not to focus on them too much. Because it almost drives him insane how much he makes them all worry.

And so he knows it will be bad when he gets the news of another 127 schedule he has to attend.

The meeting with the hyungs is hard to deal with when he can feel his eyes getting wet with tears against his will.

“Why do I have to do it,” he whispers to himself but Mark hears him.

_Of course_ he does.

“Donghyuck? Are you okay,” he asks in a worried voice and the younger wants to just give in to the urgent need to just stop pretending to be fine. He holds his best friend’s gaze.

“I’m _fine_, just a little bit tired,” from the looks of it Mark doesn’t buy it. He knows exactly what Donghyuck means.

“I tried,” he whispers back so that the others won’t hear them. “I really tried but they said 127 is your priority and you can’t—”

Donghyuck grimaces. He can’t bear hearing Mark blame himself for the nth time for something he has absolutely no control over.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry hyung, I’ll manage. We have had worse.”

That manages to end that discussion and Donghyuck convinces Mark to drop him at the Dream dorm.

Everyone there knows something is up as soon as they see their previous leader but Donghyuck begs them not to ask yet with his eyes and it works.

Mark leaves them alone after a short chat and silence falls on the room once the door behind the older closes.

“So,” Renjun starts in a casual tone but Donghyuck knows better than to relax just yet. “What’s up.”

He swallows and tries to think about how long he is going to sleep once he can finally catch a break. It’s hard to maintain a good face when he is dead tired and they all know it.

“I have another schedule with 127 soon. It collides with ours but the company said I need to attend it.”

For a moment the room is quiet and everyone looks just as worried as Donghyuck had imagined they would.

“No wonder. 127 will always be their priority for you, we know that but—” _you need to rest too_, is probably what Jeno wanted to say but there’s no point since they can’t do anything about it.

“That’s crazy,” Jisung protests from where he is sitting on the sofa with Jaemin. “How much more before they realize you are a human too hyung? Will it take you fainting or wouldn’t that be enough too? You already broke your leg, do they want you to break your spine too?”

Everyone’s gaze falls on the youngest and Donghyuck stares at Jisung in shock. Normally he is pretty calm and collected, no one expects him to snap like this.

“_I’ll be fine_,” Donghyuck whispers under his breath, his eyes locked with Jisung’s.

To be honest, at this point Donghyuck kind of wants to cry too but he will never let the others know. He has to suck it up and deal with it alone.

Jisung doesn’t look convinced as he gets up and leaves the room in complete silence.

“Donghyuck—” Renjun starts but Donghyuck waves at him to stop.

“_I’m fine_,” he says again, like some kind of a mantra.

Maybe if he repeats it enough it will become true.

♫♫♫

When Donghyuck gets the news of their first win with Boom he is at the airport for that 127 schedules that have caused everyone to worry.

He is having a chat with Doyoung and Jaehyun as he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. At first, he ignores it, too invested in the conversation but as the vibrations don’t stop he finally frowns and excuses himself.

Both Doyoung and Jaehyun give him a knowing look. He ignores them.

Most of the messages are from Jeno and Renjun but before opening them he sees a missed call from Jisung. There’s something that tells him to first call the younger and then answer his best friends. He isn’t biased, not at all.

Jisung picks up almost instantly.

"Hyung," his voice is muffled and there's a scream in the background that Donghyuck can identify as Chenle's. He laughs shortly.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting after the performance?" he asks because despite not being with them he still remembers Dream's schedule.

"No, we are celebrating," Jisung says instead and Donghyuck freezes, his mind not wanting to jump to conclusions yet.

"Did we?" he asks cautiously. He tries to remember all the statistics he saw a few days ago. Their sales were good, same with the music video views but there was still so much more to winning a music show.

"We won hyung. We _won_," Jisung's voice trembles a little at the last word and Donghyuck feels his throat close, words he wants to say not coming out.

They have so many regrets when it comes to this. The biggest one being not winning with Mark and Jaemin both there. They didn't make it as seven. But Donghyuck is glad that Jaemin finally got the taste of what it felt like when they all cried after winning with My First and Last.

"I'm glad. I'm happy," he says when he finally feels confident enough to speak. "We worked hard on it."

"We did," Donghyuck can hear how happy Jisung is. He imagines all of them sat together in the living room probably ordering pizza and playing games. And in the middle of all of that Jisung calling him. He smiles.

"Did you cry Sungie? I bet you did," he asks and laughs because he can almost _feel_ Jisung scrunching his nose at the other end.

"Too bad you couldn't be there with us hyung," Jisung says quietly and Donghyuck smiles lightly which earns him a questioning look from Mark.

"When I get back," Donghyuck says in a rush before he can regret opening his mouth at all. "We need to talk."

Jisung stays silent for a moment and Donghyuck wonders if the call disconnected already.  
If it did it would have been a perfect signal that Donghyuck should just keep silent and never talk about his feelings with the younger.

"Okay," Jisung finally says after a moment of silence.

Donghyuck isn't sure if the younger knows what he wants to talk about but that’s a start.  
He can feel Mark's gaze on him and it starts to get uncomfortable.

"We are going to board soon. Talk to you later Jisung," he says and Mark nods lightly.

"Take care hyung," Jisung says and then ends the calls.

Even after Donghyuck tells Mark about the win and the rest of the hyungs hug him and congratulate on the success, he can feel his best friend's gaze piercing him.

Mark is always able to read him like an open book.

So there's that.

♫♫♫

When Donghyuck gets back from the schedule he and Jisung do not talk like they promised.

He isn't sure how much bravery will be left in him after a marathon of movies with Jeno or a cooking session with Renjun. Or maybe even after a pillow fight with Jaemin.

So he decides to seek Jisung out as soon as he gets back to the Dream dorm.

But, of course, it's just Donghyuck's luck because Jisung is not there when he arrives. Donghyuck searches in the younger’s room and he even checks the other ones too but they are all empty.

He wanders through the corridors again, not sure where all of the members disappeared to when he hears some noise coming out of a different part of the dorm.

He follows it until he can clearly hear the voices of his friends coming from what he identifies as the kitchen.

"He went out with Chenle this morning," Jaemin says when Donghyuck finds him and Jeno trying to cook dinner in the kitchen. He frowns. He didn’t even ask.

There are ingredients covering every inch of the table. After closer inspection, Donghyuck can't even say what they are trying to make with this combination of things.

"Where is Injun?" he asks the pair and they stop what they are doing to shrug.

"Who knows," Jeno says and picks up a frying pan and holds it more like a weapon than a kitchen utensil.

"Maybe he went with Chenle and Jisung," Jaemin adds and Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

"Doubtful. You think he would voluntarily make himself a third wheel on their date?"

Jaemin laughs and Jeno throws him a strange look.

"Date? You _must_ be kidding right?" Jeno says and waves the pan. Jaemin laughs even harder and Donghyuck takes a step back.

He loves his friends but they are a little bit crazy sometimes.  
"I think I'll be going," he says slowly and this finally makes Jaemin stop laughing.

"Next time it better be _you_ who Jisung is on a date with," Jaemin says and instead of a bright and innocent smile a smirk forms on his lips.

'_I'm trying_,' is what Donghyuck wants to say but he isn't exactly keen on giving the two blackmail material so he keeps his mouth shut.

♫♫♫

Donghyuck spends the rest of his first free day in a while playing games with Jaemin. It’s relaxing and after some time with his friends, Jeno bringing them dinner, Renjun throwing them judging glances and Mark stopping by to check on him, Donghyuck forgets he was even looking for Jisung in the first place.

It’s only after Renjun kicks Chenle out of the dorm because his mum called, worried, that Donghyuck decides to go back to the room he occupies in the Dream dorm.

For the time being, he prefers it to the one in the other dorm.

Donghyuck opens the door and without switching the lights on throws himself on the bed before he realizes something important. He isn’t alone.

There, at the far end of his bed, sits Jisung. His features are completely covered by shadows but his figure is sharp, lighted up from behind by bright lights of the city.

Donghyuck sits up carefully.

“I didn’t expect to find you here,” his voice is quiet but it’s okay in the still room. He doesn’t always need to be loud. “Where were you the whole day, I was looking for you.”

“I went out with Chenle,” comes Jisung’s answer and Donghyuck rolls his eyes. He already knew that much. “Jeno hyung texted me that you were looking for me. Truth to be told hyung, I wasn’t sure what to expect, I still don’t know but—”

Donghyuck realizes two things as Jisung shifts to sit on the bed more comfortably.

One: up until this point it has always been him, sneaking in the middle of the night to sleep in Jisung’s room. And now, despite being scared and unsure of what he wanted the younger came to him.

Two: Jisung has no idea what this was about. While stressing and wondering about his own feelings Donghyuck has forgotten that this involves Jisung too.

“Hyung?” Jisung moves closer. “Are you okay? I know how tired you have been, there is no amount of ‘_i’m fine_’s’ that can convince me everything _is_ okay.”

Donghyuck pauses and closes his eyes. He needs to focus.

“I _know_,” he says and his voice almost breaks and it doesn’t escape Jisung’s attention. “I’m not at my best right now, I have to admit. But that’s not what I wanted to talk about.”

Jisung laughs shortly. He has moved even closer while Donghyuck was talking. He can feel the younger’s warmth on the skin of his shoulder.

“I figured since you never want to talk about it.”

Donghyuck sighs. It’s now or never.

And if he needs any kind of a push, the sole fact that Jisung is even sitting here with him in the middle of the night instead of sleeping soundly in his bed or laughing with Chenle should be enough.

The last few weeks in which he let Donghyuck sleep in his room and talked with him until they both fell asleep should be enough.

The way he offered to take care of him instead of Renjun that day at pre-recording should be enough.

Or even that stupid look the younger gave him when he saw that hairstyle for the first time.

Donghyuck opens his eyes.

“I think I like you.”

The room falls silent once again.

Donghyuck’s heart beats hard and loud in his chest.

“You think?” Jisung’s voice is strange as if it was coming from afar and Donghyuck realizes that the younger has raised his hands to cover his face.

He moves closer but pauses before reaching out.

“Yeah I worded that terribly,” he laughs lightly and there’s a muffled sound that sounds like a giggle coming from Jisung. “I’m pretty sure I like you.”

Donghyuck waits for a moment but nothing happens. He reaches out and gently pulls Jisung’s hands away from his face.

In the weak light from the outside, all Donghyuck can see from this distance is an outline of the younger’s face. He can’t tell what kind of expression hides in the shadows.

“I may like you too hyung,” Jisung finally says and moves closer to Donghyuck. His face finally leaves the shadow and the older gasps when he sees how glossy Jisung’s eyes are.

He knows the younger is very emotional, crying when winning awards or when something bad happens to the members. He even bets that Jisung cried about his state during the promotions.

And when Jisung smiles and his lips tremble slightly it finally hits him. Donghyuck would slap himself here and there if not for the atmosphere. It isn’t really the one for slapping. It’s one for kissing.

He has been _stupid_. The lack of sleep and time to relax must have messed up with his brain because his way of thinking sounds so ridiculous now.

_Of course_ Jisung would get emotional over this. Why has Donghyuck not realized how important of an emotion love is. Well, maybe love is a hard word for now.

“Only maybe?” he teases and Jisung's smile grows.

“That’s what you get for your lame confession,” Jisung answers and Donghyuck slaps him on the shoulder playfully. The tense atmosphere is gone and Donghyuck finally breathes freely after such a long time. It feels good to finally get it off his chest.

And it’s good that Jisung likes him back. All of his suspicions aside, hearing it from the younger’s mouth makes it all so real.

“Is this what you wanted to talk about hyung? Or is there anything else you want to discuss?” Jisung asks softly, the smile still on his lips and Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

“I think I’ve had enough of talking for today already,” he says and moves closer to Jisung. The younger opens his eyes wider but doesn’t move away.

“Then what do you wanna do?”

Donghyuck snorts and touches Jisung’s chest with his finger.

“I don’t know Jisung-ah. Kiss me maybe?”

Jisung stares at him for a moment but then, when Donghyuck starts to think the younger will just leave him hanging, Jisung moves closer.

The space between them closes and Donghyuck closes his eyes as their lips meet for an unsure kiss.

None of them really know what they are doing, the only experience that Donghyuck has are a few ‘practice’ kisses with Mark and Jeno. But this is different because this time feelings are involved.

They are both equally lost and soon the kiss turns into giggling over each other’s lips and so Donghyuck gently pulls away.

“I guess cuddling will do for now,” he says and his voice is a little bit breathless.

Jisung nods eagerly. Donghyuck can’t help but laugh at the younger’s face. They are both so new to this, he may have to sneak into Renjun’s room later and ask for advice.

But that can wait.

For now, it’s only him and Jisung. And the fact that the younger likes him back.

♫♫♫

Over the course of the next few days, a lot of things happen.

For starters, Donghyuck and Jisung talk it all out and come to the shocking conclusion that they are, in fact, dating now.

It’s trilling, catching Jisung’s not-so-subtle stares in the practice room or just simply catching the younger’s hand under the table or when they pass by each other. Donghyuck thinks he is smooth or at least he hopes so but it’s not long before it turns out he is wrong.

Honestly, Donghyuck doesn’t even know what he expected but the rest of Dream finds out about their relationship fast.

“You should have told us, I was rooting for you from the start,” Jaemin says as he gives them both a pat on the back. It suddenly feels like they are both children and Donghyuck frowns at his friend.

He doesn’t even wanna know what that ‘from the start’ was supposed to mean.

“I’m not surprised he hasn’t told _you_,” Renjun puts in and now it’s the oldest of them all that has Jaemin’s full attention and it doesn’t even take a minute before the two of them start bickering.

Donghyuck sighs. This is pure chaos, like always.

“I wish Jeno was here,” he whispers to no one in particular but both Chenle and Jisung who are standing close to him look in his direction.

“Too bad,” Chenle agrees and then glances at his best friend. “You two haven’t gone on a date yet, did you?”

Jisung shakes his head lightly. Between promotions and trying to finally get enough sleep, he has actually forgot that dates exist.

Chenle smiles at them and points at the bickering duo.

“You should go on one now. It doesn’t look like they will get over this anytime soon. I’ll cover for you and tell them your heads started hurting from they bullshit if they ask.”

Donghyuck can’t help letting out an ungraceful snort. Jisung smiles at Chenle and then turns to him with questioning eyes.

“Wanna go hyung?”

“How could I not?” Donghyuck asks in return and Chenle pretends to roll eyes at them but the smile on his lips betrays his real feelings.

And so while Chenle looks at them from the corner of his eyes and Jaemin and Renjun are still going strong the two of them slip out of the training room.

They run across the corridors and Donghyuck laughs as they pass by empty rooms. It feels good, even if they will probably get frowns from the others when they come back.

But Donghyuck finds himself not really caring as Jisung grabs his hand and smiles at him widely.

♫♫♫

Once finally outside they decide to go get some food. Practicing, even if for shorter than normal, makes one hungry.

“I’m _always_ up for food,” Donghyuck says as they pass various restaurants in search of something to eat. There are a lot of fancy ones but Donghyuck doesn’t want that today.

He looks around until he finally catches sight of something interesting.

“Let’s go to a food court,” he says and points to where he wants to go. “It’s been a while.”

Jisung raises his eyebrows but his eyes sparkle with interest as they make their way there.

They settle down for pizza and some drinks.

It’s nice to just sit together and chat and Donghyuck can’t help but feel like this is how their life would look if they weren’t idols. Or maybe it wouldn’t because he doubts he would have met Jisung if not for NCT.

But it doesn’t really matter as they are here now, fingers interviewed under a blue plastic table.

And while this is nice it's just too peaceful. Well, Donghyuck loves it but that's not how his life normally goes.

Some part of Donghyuck already feels that something is coming even before his phone vibrates in his pocket.

He eyes the device with a resentful look in his eyes but it doesn’t stop whoever is trying to contact him. Finally, he gives in and gets it out and unlocks it.

His eyes grow bigger and bigger with each text he reads.

“I can’t believe our luck,” Donghyuck groans as he looks at his phone which is currently being bombarded with messages from both Jaemin and Renjun.

Jisung shots him a worried look.

“Something happened?” he asks and leans in but Donghyuck hides his phone away. Like hell, he is letting the younger see all the embarrassing questions and kissing emojis that Jaemin has been sending him since they left the dorms.

“Have you not checked your phone yet?” he asks but the confusion on the younger’s face seems genuine and so he can’t help but laugh. “You didn’t, did you.”

Jisung shakes his head lightly.  
“I put it on silence so that the hyungs wouldn’t disturb our—” he cuts and Donghyuck has to stop himself from laughing again.

“Date?” he adds helpfully and there’s a blush creeping up Jisung’s cheeks.

“Yeah that,” the younger fidgets with his fingers and Donghyuck reaches out to grab one of them. He doesn’t really think before doing that and they both freeze when their skins touch.

“Hyung?” Jisung says in a small voice and Donghyuck nods awkwardly before letting go of his hand. They are in public and while doing this under the table is okay, this isn't. “What did the others say?”

Donghyuck feels his mouth stretch into a smile again as he remembers what the Dreamies has been spamming him with. Well, not only Dreamies but the spam from Mark can wait for now.

“We won another one Sungie,” he almost yells at the younger. “Jeno received the award himself.”

Jisung stares at him, surprise clean in his eyes.

“We won?” he asks as if it’s the strangest thing he has heard this past month or so. “Again?”

“Did that break you Jisung-ah,” Donghyuck feels laughter bubble up in his chest as he reaches out and grabs his boyfriend’s hand again. Their fingers tangle up naturally and Jisung smiles lightly at him.

“It’s just hard to believe. And to think we are not there to celebrate together just like last time.”

Donghyuck raises his eyebrows.

“We will have plenty of time to do that later, don’t worry. For now,” his eyes travel over the food court they are in at the moment. There are a lot of people here and Donghyuck automatically lets go of the younger’s hand. He knows that even if someone will spot them they will most likely think that it’s cute that they were holding hands while receiving news about their second win but Donghyuck still doesn’t want to risk it. “Let’s go get some dessert.”

Jisung seems to catch up to what he is doing and he moves back a little while still staying close enough to touch if Donghyuck reached out again.

“Sounds good hyung,” he says in a soft voice and Donghyuck _wants_ to reach out to ruffle his hair so bad. “My treat.”

Ah fuck, Donghyuck _really_ wants to kiss him now.

He looks around and when he is sure that no one is looking in their direction he gets up and grabs Jisung’s hand. The younger throws him a questioning glance but complies anyway.

They maneuver through the busy court but no one follows them so as soon as they reach a secluded area with absolutely no one in sight Donghyuck leans in and kisses Jisung shortly. They part ways before the other can really respond but Donghyuck isn’t stupid enough to make out in a shopping center.

“Now we can go get that dessert,” he whispers into Jisung’s ear.

The younger laughs.

♫♫♫

When they get back to the dorm after eating ice cream Donghyuck expects to be met with frowns from Renjun and Jaemin and maybe even Jeno.

It’s dark as they make their way through the city. Colorful neons and street lamps give enough light for Donghyuck to see Jisung’s expressions.

The younger looks happy as he tells him a story about an incident he and Chenle had a few days ago. His hands work hard as he tries to also show him what it was like and Donghyuck laughs at his attempts.

“Am I that funny hyung?” Jisung asks but his tone doesn’t sound offended.

“It’s a pretty funny story,” Donghyuck answers and laughs at his boyfriend’s expression.

“Locking yourself up in that terrifying toiled on the third floor wasn’t that funny when it happened. And Chenle laughed at me too instead of helping me. I should disown you both.”

Donghyuck bursts into laughter and a few people who pass them turn around to see what’s happening but as soon as they realize it’s just two teenagers going home they continue with their journey.

“You can try,” he answers playfully as they reach the door of their dorm.

They both freeze for a moment before it, no one daring to reach and open it just yet.

“Ready for Renjun’s wrath?” Donghyuck asks with a laugh and Jisung nods lightly.

“Together?” the younger grabs his hand and pushes the door with the other one.

But behind it is no one. Donghyuck peeks inside but the lights in the corridors are off, no one waiting for them.

He carefully steps into the building, familiar warmth and scent of vanilla and shampoo hit him. Donghyuck smiles to himself.

‘_This is my home_,’ he thinks as he drags Jisung along until they can hear the televisor running and muffled voices.

The only light on in the whole complex is the one in the living room.

There, spread over the sofa and the carpet, lies the rest of Dream. Chenle’s legs are on Jeno’s lap as the younger watches the TV with his head turned at an angle that will leave him with a sore neck for sure.

The youngest is actually the one who catches sight of them first. Chenle smiles at them lightly and then without any warning kicks Jeno.

The older lets out a surprised yelp but Chenle gets what he wanted and Jeno turns to look at the pair in the doorframe.

“They are back!” he points at them and Jaemin’s and Renjun’s gazes snap up too.

For a moment they all just stare at each other but the next thing Donghyuck registers is that the whole group is suddenly up and running in his direction.

He lets go of Jisung’s hand and opens his arms wide just in time. Four bodies crash against his in a big group hug and Jisung’s arm finds its way to his shoulder as they close the circle.

“We waited for you,” Jaemin laughs somewhere on the left.

“We have a cake,” Renjun adds, his hand on Donghyuck’s back.

“And a movie marathon ready!” Chenle almost yells and Jisung grimaces at his best friend.

“I send a text to Mark hyung to say he is banned from coming,” Jeno finishes and Donghyuck laughs.

“Sounds like an amazing plan,” he concludes and everyone nods and exchange looks of excitement.

Donghyuck wishes they would stay like this forever but even if this is only a moment of happiness, he is glad he can share it with them.

There are tears in the corners of his eyes and he wipes them with the back of his hand before anyone can notice them.

With all the members by his side, he truly feels limitless.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far thank you for reading! Comments and kudos always make my day so make sure to leave some :'3
> 
> TIll next time~


End file.
